Revenge
by voltagelisa
Summary: Takes place during the Havest Festival where a sun elf want revenge against another elf, but her plans are thwarted when another blackmails her.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a quick one shot of why you shouldn't blackmail elves. It was a very farfetched idea that came to me. This isn't a romance at all._

_There suppose to be names of songs but I'll let the readers add what they want. __ is where there was a name of a song._

_Sorry it was suppose to be a quick one shot but a friend of mine ask me to put up chapter 2. I put up a piece of chapter two and this chapter is an edited version of the original story I wrote. So if you wish to read the original story let me know and I'll post it._

The harvest fair and I was performing. Great this was going to be so much fun… I wonder if I can say that with any more sarcasm. They want me to sing a few songs even though I am not a bard the only reason is I'm a sun elf and we are known for our pretty voices. Please make me gag; I would rather bed one of the Mossfield's.

Unfortunately I had no choice, Daeghun the one who was suppose to look after me but handed me off spoke up saying it was a good idea. And they say he has no feelings … yeah right! He knew revenge very well. Well I guess I'll have to get even myself.

Now the true problem was finding songs that were suitable to sing. Oh don't get me wrong I knew all kinds of songs but none of them suitable for kids' ears. I would have the whole village after my ass with my foster parents leading the way while Daeghun did the tracking. Hey actually that not a bad idea it would be hilarious to see. No, no can't do that damn I have a warped sense of humour.

Now to think of some songs … forget this I'll ask the bards that were already here. They would be able to teach me some songs, that wouldn't get me roasted, or a mob chasing me with pitch forks. A reminder to self: get even with the elf!

I found the bard out by the stage where the awards were to be handed out near where the archery contest would be held in a few hours. Oh yeah I would definitely have to get revenge on that elf. This was entirely his fault, if he would have kept his mouth shut, I would be here begging a bard for help. I could be inside my house shooting magic missiles out of my bedroom window at innocent by standards as they passed by.

I should do another reminder to self … don't piss off cold wood elf's they tend to have too long of a memory. I knew this was for the trap I had setup on the bridge. The trap was for Amie and Bevil, but he had come out before I had a chance to disarm it. He decided to cross the bridge well that didn't go over good when he climbed out of the river soaking wet. I made a bee line to my family's house, warding the door and my window. I told them what happened, inside when there was no one else around they were laughing, but when he knocked on the door there laughter stopped and I got into trouble. I never knew an elf could fly that far, I thought with a snicker remembering the scene.

"So you are the one that the village has singing?" the bard asked when I asked him for some songs.

"Yeah I am the one, now do you have some songs I can use or do I have to use my own repertoire?" I asked listing off the songs I knew to his horror.

"I don't think it would be in good health for you to sing those here," he said with a chuckle then handed me a few parchments with songs on them. I liked mine better, but these wouldn't get me lynched, so I stuck with them.

"With this song it a love song and I will be finding the one you will be singing it too." He said with a smirk when I growled at him. There was no way I was going to pretend to moon over some male while I sung this song. I told him so too. "That is part of the deal so the village didn't have to pay for us. If you don't do this we leave and the village has no songs for their dance or entertainment during the festival." Damn I hated this guy. He had me at every turn there was no way I could get out of this without ruining the fair.

"Fine!" I snapped at him. "But if I have to embarrass myself sleep lightly tonight." I growled at him. I left him there memorizing the melody and the lines he had given me three songs. I knew them, heard them before but not by heart yet. That elf was going to pay big time. I grumbled to myself.

Father was outside sitting on the steps as I came near, Daeghun was standing there talking with him as I neared. Well it was my father talking and the elf standing there silently. "I hear it you I have to thank, for me singing at this fair!" I growled at him.

He gave me a blank look, but I seen a slight shift in them, that could have been laughter if it wasn't so short lived. So under those cold stares there are emotion, most of the town had been wondering that for the past century or so. Most thought he was a dead man walking, while the others avoided him. My father was a select few that would actually talk with him. He had known him before I was born. My foster father wasn't an elf but a half elf. Other than that there was Georg, and Orlen who would talk with him. As for the kids, there was only myself who had the nerve to talk to him. He didn't scare me, I had known him for most of my life. He was the one who taught me to shoot a bow and to hunt. He tried teaching me other things of the wild, but I had no patients for it. That when we found out I excelled at magic.

"A word of the wise elf, watch your step … you never know what you could step into unexpectedly." I said with a smirk as he gave me a cold stare that had emotion in it if you looked hard enough. "Wouldn't want you to go swimming again," I said with a smirk as I walked away to my father's chuckles.

"You just had to challenge her huh?" he asked the elf who was watching me walk away. I glanced over my shoulder to look at my father, but the elf was in the way. I gasped at what I had seen … I could have sworn that I had seen; a light in his eye but I knew that was impossible especially from him.

Amie and Bevil came running up to me, "Amanda are you ready for the fair?" Amie asked when she was beside me.

"Yes I'm ready for the fair but not for the singing." I grumbled.

"Oh come on, you still have five more fairs before you can't participate anymore, so one fair where you have to sing isn't going to be that bad." She said in her happy voice trying to get me out of my mood.

"Your right, plus it gives me reason to get even with that elf again." I said with a chuckle.

"I thought the last time was an accident?" Bevil asked.

"It was, but this time there is a legitimate reason to get even." I said with an evil grin.

"You're not going to do to him what you did to Ward with the manure pile are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh gods, no, he would, hunt me down to the ends of the Faerun, if I did something like that to him." I said with a horrified look. Having Daeghun fall face first into a manure pile would funny to see, but would be too hard to do. I have seen him move through the bush and to get him to trip would be next to impossible. The creepy elf, moved like a cat at all times, to sure foot for any of those types of pranks.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know, but I know it's not going to be today, unless something really good comes to me." I said with a mischievous grin.

Amie and Bevil gave me grins, as they took off to spread the word that I was going to be striking again and who my intended victim was. I had to chuckle at their exuberance. I walked over to Georg who had a bright smile on his face, "so I hear we might be witnesses to one of your pranks." He asked jovially as I neared.

"Yeah I have to get even with a certain elf." I said with a wicked grin.

"You and your pranks, it will be interesting to see what you come up with this time." He said with a chuckle. "But I would pick a different person to get even with." He said in warning.

"Oh no, I will definitely be getting even with that elf!" I growled out not wanting to be swayed from my plans.

So far no one in the village minded when I did a prank. I never harmed a person nor did I damage anything valuable of there or anyone else's.

"I'm still debating on what to do to him so don't expect anything today." I said with a grin as he gave a sigh in defeat.

I left him there heading over to where the bard was setup, bypassing the archery area with a glare at the elf. The bard was there waiting for me, "Did you have a chance to memorize the songs?" he asked when I passed him the parchments.

"Yeah, I have an easy time memorizing things." I told him when he took the parchments. "When do you want me to start?" I asked him wanting this over soon so I could think of different retributions for a certain elf.

"Well first, we have to find you someone to sing to later on, but the problem is he has to be nearby, so we don't have to search for him." he said thoughtfully looking around us until his eyes stopped on Tarmas. "No too old, it wouldn't work." He mumbled under his breath, and then his eyes rested on someone else. I looked to see who had his attention now, my face paled then went beet red, at whom he was looking at. "You know that not a bad idea you are both elves and it is hard to tell your ages, so it might be believable." He said thoughtfully. I couldn't help it I started laughing out loud, stopping him in his musings that he graced me a dirty look.

"You need both people to show emotions, well with that one you won't get it." I said with a chuckle now that was avoided and he would start looking for someone else.

"Oh he'll show emotions, if he wants us to stay." He said killing my laughter in a heartbeat. For a moment, I didn't think he was serious, but as he walked over to Daeghun I knew he was very serious. I stood there gaping at the bard, as he talked with the elf. I wasn't paying any attention to the elf expression my horrified gaze was all for the bard.

He came back over to me, "not the friendly sort is he." He said with a chuckle that relief swept through me. I knew there was no possible way Daeghun would do something like the bard had wanted him to do. So I knew the bard was going to look for a new candidate. "Friendly or not he's doing it, as I explained the consequences to him. So you will be sing that song second last, and this new song last." He said handing me another parchment. It was another love song that had me blanching.

"The last two, will be sung to him." he said sternly. Oh yeah he was definitely added to my list of people to get revenge on. Actually he was on the top of the list at the moment and I don't think anyone in this town could do anything that would top him. I looked over to the elf seeing him glower at the bard. I took pity on the elf moving him to the bottom of the list for the time being.

I didn't answer his command, I ignored him as I went over to Daeghun, "you shoot him and I'll hide the body!" I said in a conspiratorial whisper as I stood beside him. He took his gaze off the bard for a moment, looking down at me with an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't read.

"No, too many witnesses." He said in a monotone voice with a slight infliction in it, which had me doing a double take at him. If I didn't know better, I would have said that there was amusement in his voice. "But after…" he said not continuing.

"Name the place and anyway I can help and I'm there." I said with a smirk thinking of countless ways to get even with the bard.

"Meet me at my house after the festivities." He said, not taking his eyes off the bard.

"I'm all yours after the festivities." I said glaring at the bard from my perch on the fence. I felt eyes on me I looked over at the elf who was giving me an odd look. "What?" I asked defensively when he didn't look away.

He didn't say anything but shook his head with what one would consider a smile on his face. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself. Even if they had the guy swear with a god standing beside him I wouldn't have believed. With that shock I almost fell off the fence. He steadied me with a hand when I almost fell backwards. "Next time warn someone when you decide to smile." I grumbled at him too see the smile had actually reached him eyes. Okay I knew for fact now Faerun was coming to an end this was our last day here. That was the only explanation I could come up with for this unprecedented occasion.

I sat there for a bit watching the bard like a hawk, Bevil and Amie came over to me as they seen me sitting there, "so are you going to do the tourney of talents?" Amie asked looking to where I staring at.

"No my memorized spells are not for the tourney of talents." I said not taking my eyes off the bard.

"Um what did he do?" Bevil asked hesitantly, "I have never seen that look in your eye for no one." He said with a shiver. "And I am not sure if I want to see that look in anyone's eyes again." He said with a grimace.

"He is at the top of my hit list now." I said with an evil grin. "And just for him all my moral rules are off anything goes." I said with an evil chuckle as I watched him do another song. He was pretty good of a singer but he wasn't an elf. There was a large difference between others singing and an elf singing.

"What did he do to get that kind of attention from you?" he asked gaping at me. I told them what had happened they looked at me as if I grew another head.

"Daeghun said no, right?" Amie asked quietly so the other elf didn't over hear. Little did she know, he could hear ever word that was being spoken.

"Nope, he didn't have an option in his choice." I said glaring at the sing bard.

"We'll come and get you when we're ready for the talent competition." Bevil said beating a hasty retreat with Amie hot on his heels. I knew they were going to spread the word and everything that I had told them.

I turned to the elf who had been listening in on the conversation, "so Daeghun do you want him dead or scared?" I asked him. I could see him thinking about it for a moment.

"Scared, for now." He said watching me closely.

"Fine we'll go your way," I said with a smirk at his shocked look. "You heard what I told Bevil all rules are off just for him." I said with an evil grin that had the elf shaking his head. "If you would give me your bow right now I would shoot him." I said with a chuckle. "But unfortunately that wouldn't work the town know you taught me how to shoot, so I can't use the excuse that I hit him accidently and you well they wouldn't believe it." I told him with a sad smile. I watched as what emotions had been there drain away as his attention shifted to something else. I looked to what had caught his attention the bard was heading in our direction. "Last chance," I muttered under my breath so only he could hear. I watched as he ran a finger along the string of his bow as the thought took shape. Then he shook him head sling his bow on his shoulder again. "Spoil sport." I said with a chuckle at him when he looked my way. If I wasn't braced for it, I would have definitely fell off the fence again … the smile was in his eyes again.

I turned to the bard with a look of pure hatred, "what do you want?" I snarled at him. Unfortunately it didn't fizz on him in the least.

"You're to sing your first song." He said walking away. I stuck my tongue out at his back. Childish yes, but was it worth the effort, that is a definite yes.

I climbed back onto the fence, closing my eyes shutting out everything around me as I started humming the beginning of the song to get myself in the right mind set. When I was comfortable and the world around me didn't exist I began to sing, the words coming pure and clear rising as the emotions rose in me. I sung how the song made me feel not hold anything back nor hiding behind a curtain of sarcasms.

I opened my eyes as I sung the last note, looking at the people who had surrounded me, some looked at me in awe other in admiration as I sat there blushing at being so open in front of all these people. I looked behind me to the elf wanting to know what his expression was; he had a look of wonder that made me hesitate for a moment. I wasn't expecting anything from him other than annoyance.

I turned to the bard who was making his way to us after the crowd started dispersing, "remember last two numbers and those times you can't ignore everything around you." He said glaring at me.

"Yes I can and will." I snapped at him.

"Not if you want a bard for tonight's dance." He said with a malicious grin as he went back to where he was supposed to be.

"Sorry Daeghun but your plan for only want to scare him is off he's a dead man." I growled out not looking at the elf I was talking to, my focus was for the soon to be dead bard who was sing at the moment.

Amie and Bevil came up to me a few minutes after I told Daeghun my want, "Amie won the Tourney of Talent." Bevil said proudly with a grin that I couldn't help but return.

"Good, now what left to do?" I asked them my gaze on the bard.

"We only did the Tourney of Talents." Bevil grumbled.

"Fine," I said with a chuckle. "Let's get one more under our belt before that bard comes back over here." I went over to Daeghun, "Just pass me the crossbow I'm not practicing this time." I said as he passed me a crossbow and ten bolts. I took all the bottles down and every one of them I pictured as that bard. I passed Daeghun the crossbow with an amused smile as I hopped back up on the fence.

"Let me know when the brawl is, it looks like I'm about to sing another song." I grumbled as the bard came closer.

"You know for one who was protesting so much about singing with the elf you sure sit around him a lot." He said with a smirk.

"I know I'm hoping that one of these times he puts an arrow through you and I'll have front row seats for the show, but alas it hasn't happened _yet_." I said with a smirk as he paled and then quickly recomposed himself.

"Anyways, it's your turn to sing again." He said with a leer at me before he left as his eyes raked over me. I looked at his retreating back in disgust as a shudder went through me.

"We can't use bows or magic." Daeghun said quietly behind me, I whipped around to face the elf; he had a look of hated on his face that made me shiver. I had never seen some ones death in another's eyes but at that moment I could see the bard's death in his eyes.

"Do you have an idea?" I asked him trying to shake the shiver that was working its way down my back. He gave me a look that made me regret asking … yes he had an idea and it looked like it was going to hurt.

I turned from the look closing my eyes to tune out everything around me and started my second song. It was a quick melody which I was grateful for. I opened my eyes to find a smaller crowd but just as happy as the other one I had.

I watched Daeghun's features harden again and new that the bard was on his way over here. "I have a different song for you to sing." He said passing me a parchment I looked it over paling at what I read.

"He can't be serious." I said out loud to no one as I read over the words silently. I knew the song well it was one of the one I had memorized when I first heard it. Yeah like that was going to go over good with this village.

Daeghun came over taking the parchment out of my hands reading it over, I watched as color heated his cheeks … my god the elf was blushing I knew now I had seen everything there was to see. He passed me the parchment not looking at me as I took it. I didn't blame him.

Thank the gods he didn't know what the second song was that would definitely send him running to the hill or in his case the Mere. The more I thought about it the better the idea of telling him was. I knew I should he was as innocent in this now as I was. "Daeghun, the other song you might want to escape to the Mere." I said hesitantly.

"Why?" he asked there was no infliction in his voice that told me he was actually curious but he asked so I would answer.

"The next song is called, ___." I said with a scared look. These were not song you sung to a person like Daeghun. He gave me a blank look when I told him the name of the song. So I sung the first verse for him he went pale then started blushing again. As I said these types of songs was not one to be sung to him.

"Yeah so if you want to run for the Mere now is the time." I said in warning. I hopped off the fence ready for the brawl actually wanting to do the brawl. I really needed something to hit, the only problem the one I wanted to hit was over there grinning at us like a cat with cream. How I would love to wipe that grin off of his face.

"I'll be going to the Mere soon enough." he said giving the bard a cold stare. "With company!" she snarled glaring holes in the bards back. I watched as that death look slowly entered his eyes the more he stared at the bard that it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Not without me you aren't I get first dibs on him." I said in warning. He gave me a surprised look then nodded his head in agreement. "I already said to meet me at my house after the festivities." He reminded me without his usual frustration when he has to repeat himself.

Bevil and Amie came over to me after leaving Tarmas's tent, "you wouldn't believe the uproar this has caused. There is a bet going on to see how long the bard lives, and then there is another one saying there is no way that either of you is going to go through with the bards demands. To top it off your father is sitting on his step laughing his head off at your predicament." Bevil said panting after relaying everything that was happening. "Oh yeah I forgot there is one more bet," he said I waited for him to catch his breath again from his excitement. "The bet is which one of you is going to kill him by morning." He said with a chuckle.

"Alright what left of the festival that we need to win?" I asked him not wanting to let him in on the plan.

"All that is left is the brawl but we can't do it until you sing those last two songs," he said with a sheepish grin. "The Mossfield's said they aren't getting into the ring if your pissed off." he said with a grin that reached his eyes.

"Well you better tell the Mossfield's that I am in the mood for a brawl so they better be ready." I told him in a stern voice that had him backing away.

"You know that look he gets in his eyes when he's annoyed you have the same one at the moment." He said fear lacing his voice as he backed away from us. I looked over to the elf that was standing behind me, listening to our conversation with interest.

I was about to say something but was stopped by a voice I was starting to hate, "it time for you do the two songs after I gather everyone." He said with glee as he strutted away.

"Can I use your bow for a second?" I asked not taking my eyes off the bard. I didn't think he would have passed me his beloved bow for any reason so I was very shocked when I felt it in my hand. I looked down at my hand where there was his beloved bow. I held out the other for an arrow not sure if would pass me one.

"Don't kill him." he said passing me an arrow. I took aim shooting just in front of him so the arrow stuck into his boot. Daeghun passed me another arrow just in case I needed it.

The bard looked our way, "there are enough people here for your show." I said in warning taking aim again. He stopped trying to get people to come over. Those who had seen me shoot at him turned around heading in a different direction.

I stood there watching the bard take limping steps towards us. "For this I will not be performing tonight." He said with a growl.

"Good that means there is more time for retribution." I said with a grin.

"The bard stalked over to us though that wasn't quite right he limped over to us. "You will pay for this." He growled looking down at the arrow sticking out of his boot.

"Really, good then we can start our revenge early." I said with a smirk as I watched he take a step backwards. His focus wasn't on me it was on the elf behind me. I turned to see what had turned him so pale. Daeghun stood there with cold dead eyes running his thumb along a dagger as he stared at the bard. I shivered at the look; fear crept down my back as the hairs at the base of my neck stood up. Maybe it was a good idea that I put him at the bottom of my list. I thought with fear.

"You will do the songs needed for the dance." Daeghun said in a low deadly voice. The bard nodded his head, eyes wide, heart racing as he stared at the elf with large wide eyes.

After a moment hesitation he fled as fast as his bummed foot could carry him. We watched him disappear to his place by the stands. "I'll meet you at your house shortly before the dance ends." I said giving the bard another glare.

Hours later a cloak and cup in hand, the dance was just coming to an end as I sat in the grass by an old tree, my back was leaning against it wait for the music to end. Daeghun was at the fence that bordered his property keep watch where the dance was happening.

We did have to wait long, like a shadow Daeghun left his spot stalking the bard as he tried to make an escape. I could barely see them soon enough I couldn't see them at all. I left my comfortable seat to search for the elf.

They were in the Mere; I could hear the cry from the bard from here at the edge of the Mere. I knew then that our tormentor was gone and the wood elf was nowhere to found. It figures, but there were no way I was getting even this time.


	2. Chapter 2

_As promised to elvenlover here is another piece of the story._

_Originally, this was a full story; these two chapters are pieces of it but not the full chapters there were quite a few things deleted from them both._

_If anyone wants to read the full story PM or tell me in a review, and let me know and I'll post the full story over time. To warn readers there is a very high probability that it will not follow the NWN 2 storyline at all. _

Three weeks there was no sign of the elf anywhere; it was as if he had dropped off the face of the earth. I knew he hadn't he was probably doing his trap line. I was sitting here bored at Tarmas's while Amie learnt a new spell and I studied one I already knew.

"Endaria why doesn't Tarmas teach you anymore spells?" Amie whispered to me while his back was to us.

"Because I'm learning some spell to easily." I said with a shrug of my shoulder.

"So you still need to learn spells." She said confused. I knew that but I didn't know why he wasn't teaching me more.

"If the two of you are finished whispering to each other, you have studying to do." He said glaring at the both of us until Amie mumbled an apology.

"Endaria, you will be coming with me tomorrow, I've hired someone to take us into the Mere so you can learn a few new spells. Amie you will be accompanying us." He said before an argument broke out. "And maybe you will understand why I train you friend differently." He said giving her a light reprimand. Damn here we go again! Amie thought he was playing favorites when that was the furthest from the truth.

"Who's leading us?" I asked. I was pretty sure who it was but I wanted to make sure. I wasn't sure how he was going to react with me being there since that one day with at the Harvest Fair we haven't seen or talked with each other.

"Daeghun is." He said shortly silence following his answer. I left it alone obviously; he didn't want to talk about it.

I awoke early the next morning ready to meet Tarmas and Amie at Daeghun's. I headed over to Daeghun's expecting everyone to be there. Tarmas and Amie weren't there yet, but Daeghun was outside sitting by a tree watching the water in the stream that cuts off his house from the rest of the village. I walked up to him breaking his reverie, where are the other two?" I asked him looking towards Tarmas's for any signs of life.

"They will be here shortly." He said not taking his attention off the river. I looked over at him trying to read his thought but I was never good at that.

I heard a faint noise in the distance, glance in that direction I seen Tarmas and Amie head coming around the corner of their house. Tarmas had my spell-book in his hand as Amie followed sullenly.

"Looks like everyone is ready to go," I stated. "While Tarmas teaches me the new spell you and Amie will have to be far enough away from so neither of you become harmed." I told him watching my teacher was making his way towards us.

"I have three spell for you to do today." He said handing me the parchment. "Two of those I expect you to learn, the third I want to see if you can actually cast it." He said with a smirk as I looked at the spells in question, two level five spells and one level nine spell.

"I looked at the level nine spell with trepidation, "are you sure you want me to try this one?" I asked, fear was evident in my voice. He gave me a strange look and then nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said still giving me a strange look.

"And if I lose control and the other things happen?" I asked, ignoring the interest of Amie and Daeghun's cold stare as he listened in.

"Then Daeghun can shoot you with a few arrows." He answered with a smirk as I glared at him.

"I so do not think so." I growled at him. I turned to the elf giving him a level stare, as he stared back at me with a light in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. "You will not shoot me full of arrows." I said glaring at him.

He didn't say a word as he walked away. leading the way into the Mere to a clearing that was surrounded by trees and a lake to one side. I could hear the water splash against the shore, but I couldn't see it through the foliage. I casted the first spell watched as it fizzled in my hands. I was expecting it this was the first casting.

"Again this time use the hand motions as it is shown." Tarmas sighed impatiently, taking my hands into his and moving them in a pattern, showing me the way it was suppose to be. He let go of my hands moving a few steps away to let me try again. Melf's acid arrows appeared shooting towards a tree nearby hitting its target.

"Now the other one," He said taking that parchment from me. I tried yet again, but failed at casting it. "This one doesn't have hand motions, it take concentration, more so than any other spell you've casted. The more concentration the longer it stays and the more arrows it takes." He explained to me. I tried again, focusing on the spell instead of everything around me. A glow appeared around me protecting me. I could feel it surrounding me like a blanket making me feel safe.

"Daeghun, shoot an arrow at her." Tarmas told the elf. _What the fuck is he thinking telling the elf to shoot an arrow at me!_ I thought in a panic. Daeghun took aim shooting an arrow at me or so I thought. The arrow hit the shield but wouldn't have hit me it would have just missed me. I smiled in relief as the shield held. "Keep shooting until it collapses." Tarmas said. Okay I was definitely getting even with my teacher and maybe the elf too, though that was slim chance not after the bard. Continuously the elf shot arrows as I held the spell with each arrow he shot the spell was harder to control. After the seventh arrow, the spell collapsed and I sagged feeling drained, that stopped, when the last arrow grazed my arm making a shallow cut that bled. It didn't really hurt but it did burn for a moment. That alone was enough to snap me out of my daze.

"Seven arrows, that's better than I thought you could do. You are more powerful than I have given you credit for." He said with a smug smile. Daeghun came over to me taking my hand into his. I gave him a curious look, trying to determine what he was up to. He pushed my sleeve up showing the shallow cut that bled slightly. Laying his hand on the cut, he healed it so that there was no sign of it.

"Thank you." I whispered to him as he backed off.

"Now try the level nine spell." Tarmas said passing the parchment as he took the other one from me. I read over the spell, rereading again and again, until I felt comfortable saying the words. I casted the spell and nothing happened! There was not a fizzle or spark, or anything else, to say that I even tried casting the spell, to my annoyance. "Good you are not as far advanced as I thought you were." he said with a smug smile that had a tinge of relief.

"How come she has so much of an easier time casting than I do?" Amie asked with a slight whine to her voice as she looked up at Tarmas curiously. Yeah good question, I wouldn't mind an answer to that one.

"For some magic is a struggle, for others magic comes easily, she is one of the natural ones. But she has large down fall since she so powerful … control, which is where she fails. That is why her parent and I send her into the Mere to practice." He explained to the girl. "Now let's head back to the village." He said with a nod towards Daeghun. "You are to stay here and practice." He said sternly to me. I gave a nod of my head as he came over to me placing an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry you'll be fine and there is no one to harm here." He said before giving me a light kiss on the forehead. I gave him an annoyed look for his show of affection which he rarely does. Why he did it this time, I didn't know and didn't really care.

I watched as they disappeared into the trees heading towards the village, when they were out of sight I casted the two new spells I had just learnt, using more magic than I did when they were here. The tree in front of me exploded into splinters as I casted the Melf's acid arrow at it. I practiced my other spells ones I had learned over the years, since I was alone and no one would be, harmed by an accident. I closed my eye shutting out everything around me concentrating on the magic around me. With each spell I casted, I used the magic that I held in check when others were near. By my seventh spell, I was using so much power that my feet didn't touch the ground any more.

When I was exhausted, I stopped the magic, let me down easily until my feet touched the ground. I opened my eyes to find Daeghun standing not far away from me; he was in the clearing near the tree line. "Why are you here?" I asked him annoyed as he came closer. His cold expression was still in place as he advanced.

"I came back to escort you when you were done." He said in a monotone voice that I hated. My vow of not pulling a prank on him was becoming a distant memory even with the knowledge of what happened to the last person that annoyed him.

"Well I'm done." I said walking towards where he had exited from with Amie and Tarmas. He followed silently that I had to glance back to see if he was actual there, he was and my brain worked feverishly on plans for the elf.


End file.
